Visit to Trouble
Visit to Trouble 'is the 2nd episode of Zane Miller 10. plot Zane Visits His Grandpa to tell him about the Omnitrix, but They are Attacked by Dr Animo. Story We see Zane Riding his Bike. he sees Sarah. he keeps looking at her until she walks away. then He almost falls off his bike. Zane: Uh! have to be more Careful. He looks to his Right and sees a TV shop. On the TV there is the Braking news TV Reporter: This Just in, a Mutant frog and a mutant Eagle are Terrorizing the town. They're moving closer to the Old Trailer Park. SACT is already Warned. They should be there in about 10 minutes Zane: Grandpa! 10 mins? Too long! Better go hero! He throws his bike down and transforms. Blindhound Growls and runs away. End Scean We see Blindhound by his Grandpa's RV. He turns back to normal and knocks Zane: Grandpa Jack? He Knocks again. He opens the door and walks in Zane: Grandpa Jack? He looks out the Window and sees the Mutant Frog and The Mutant Eagle. Zane: They're attacking! Hero time.....Again! He transforms Zane As Four Arms: Wow! Four Arms! Nice! he runs to the Eagle and the Frog. He sees a Man in a suit (IGSF Suit) Shooting lasers at the Mutants Zane As Four Arms: Need Help? He jumps on the Mutant Frog Man: A Tetramand? OK, sure! Zane As Four Arms: any ideas how to stop them??? Man: Let me think. The bird hits him away. his helmet falls off Man: get the hat from Animo Zane as Four Arms: Yeah sure- wait a minute, I know that voice. Grandpa?! He runs towards Animo but is attacked by the mutant frog Zane as Four Arms: I don't have time for you! He transforms Zane as Diamondhead: Better! He makes a diamond cage around The frog and traps him. then he runs to Animo, but the Mutant eagle takes him with his mouth and is about to eat him Zane as Diamondhead: No way, I am not your Dinner! ''he shapes his hand into a blade and strikes the eagles Tounge with it. the eagle spits him out right on top of the Man Zane as Diamondhead: Grandpa?! Man: A petrosapien the Omnitrix times out and Zane turns Normal Zane: Grandpa, what the Hack!? Jack: Zane? were you that petrosapien and tetramand? Zane: Yeah! Now tell me everything Jack: So the time is here! End scean '''Break We see them in Jack's RV Jack: so I am a part of the Inert-Galactic Peace Core also known as IGPC Zane: And why didn't you tell me before Jack: Cuz, I don't want you in this all space thing Zane: well I already am in, I think, with this watch, that allows me to turn in to Creatures so I could fight the Beasts Zane shows jack the watch Jack: The Omnitrix, why didn't you tell me before Zane: Cuz I got it yesterday! Jack: oh! I didn't know! Zane, sorry I didn't tell you everything Zane: Now you did! Jack: let's go stop Dr Animo Zane: that is really his name Jack: I think that is his last name Zane: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/36/P.png End scean We see Jack (In IGSf Suit) and Zane as Upgrade Zane as Upgrade: You really think it will work?? Jack: It should! Upgrade runs off. Jack: Tome to do this! (Yelling) Hey Animo! He shoots at him. Animo (on His Mutant Eagle) Turns around Animo: What? Jack shoots another blast Jack: Aren't you tired of those 2 mutants?? Animo: Glad you asked! A Mutant Cat comes out. Jack: Realy? a Cat? Silly! Upgrade merges with the cat and it becomes smaller. Upgrade is thrown off. But the cat is only half Mutant now. Zane as Upgrade: It works! He merges again and cures the cat. he unmerges and the cat runs away Animo: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120210145813/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c3/Whoa.png How did he do that!? Zane as Upgrade: I have no idea!. He jumps on the frog. Zane as Upgrade: Time to cure you! Break Upgrade Merges with the Frog and it becomes small when Upgrade unmerges all we see is a Little Frog Animo: Noo! Curse you...... Whatever you are! He attacks with his Mutant Eagle, who merges with upgrade and is cured. Animo: I will get my Revenge! Jack puts Handcuffs on his hands and takes him to the police car nearby. Zane detransforms. Jack Comes back Jack: Now, there is something I need to tell you. Zane: Ok, let's ok to you're RV?? Jack: Sure, long time haven't been there. Zane: Yeah! The Screen zooms in the sky End scean THE END http://images.wikia.com/ben10fanfiction/images/5/5c/The_End.png Major Events *Dr Animo and Jack Miller make their Debuts *Blindhound, Four Arms and Upgrade make their Debuts *It's Revealed that Jack was a part of the Inter-Galactic Peace Core (IGPC) *Srah makes her Cameo debut Characters *Zane Miller *Jack Miller (First Appearance) *Sarah Knight (Cameo) (First Appearance) Villains *Dr Animo (First Appearance) **Mutant Frog **Mutant Eagle Aliens Used *Blindhound (First Appearance) *Four Arms *Upgrade (First Appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Zane Miller 10 Category:Zane Miller 10 Episodes Category:Reo 54